EL VERDUGO
| releaseUS = | isbnUS = | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 332. Stingy StingerThis chapter appears as 'Fang&Sting' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine 333. Ash & Salamander 334. Dregs of Hypnosis 335. chimaera chord 336. El Verdugo 337. Hall In Your Inferno 338. Fall Into My Inferno 339. The Deathbringer Numbers 340. The Antagonizer | chapterEn = | cover = Ayon | image2 = | caption2 = }} El Verdugo is the thirty-ninth volume of the Bleach manga series Publisher's summary Bleach All Stars Chapters 332. Stingy Stinger Nirgge is defeated and Soifon continues to fight against Ggio. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Nirgge Parduoc # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Soifon # Ggio Vega Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 222: The Most Evil Tag!? Soifon & Ōmaeda * Episode 223: A Miraculous Body! Ggio Releases 333. Ash & Salamander Soifon explains to Ōmaeda what it means to be in the Special Forces and Ggio reveals that his Resurrección has a second form, but is ultimately killed by Soifon, who then focuses her attention on Baraggan. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Soifon # Ggio Vega # Barragan Luisenbarn Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 223: A Miraculous Body! Ggio Releases * Episode 224: 3 vs. 1 Battle! Rangiku's Crisis 334. Dregs of Hypnosis Rangiku attempts to fight Harribel's three Fracción but she is no match for them. Before Apacci can deliver a blow to her, a large ball of fire hits Apacci, protecting Rangiku. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Soifon # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Barragan Luisenbarn # Rangiku Matsumoto # Sung-Sun # Mila Rose # Apacci Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 224: 3 vs. 1 Battle! Rangiku's Crisis 335. chimaera chord Kyōraku and Starrk end up fighting full strength in their battle when Kyōraku pulls out his second sword. Lilynette argues with Ukitake and readies herself for an attack. Meanwhile, Apacci, Sung-Sun, and Mila Rose release their Zanpakutō and summon a large Hollow beast before them. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Shunsui Kyōraku # Coyote Starrk # Lilynette Gingerback # Jūshirō Ukitake # Rangiku Matsumoto # Momo Hinamori # Apacci # Mila Rose # Sung-Sun # Ayon Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 224: 3 vs. 1 Battle! Rangiku's Crisis 336. El Verdugo Ayon proves too strong for both Rangiku and Hinamori and takes down both of them with one blow. Before Ayon can finish them off, Izuru and Hisagi come to save them in the nick of time. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Rangiku Matsumoto # Momo Hinamori # Ayon # Apacci # Sung-Sun # Lilynette # Jūshirō Ukitake # Izuru Kira # Shūhei Hisagi Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 225: All Lieutenants Annihilated! The Terrifying Demonic Beast 337. Hall In Your Inferno Hisagi and Iba both try to defeat Ayon, but they both are taken down. As it turns to face Izuru, Ayon is suddenly injured by Yamamoto. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Apacci # Izuru Kira # Shūhei Hisagi # Ayon # Mila Rose # Sung-Sun # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 225: All Lieutenants Annihilated! The Terrifying Demonic Beast 338. Fall Into My Inferno Yamamoto takes on Ayon. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Izuru Kira # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Ayon Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 226: Fierce Fighting Concludes? Towards a New Battle! 339. The Deathbringer Numbers After dealing with Ayon, Yamamoto defeats all of Harribel's Fracción with ease. Harribel reveals herself as Espada Three and Starrk reveals himself to be the first. Meanwhile, Ichigo and Ulquiorra's battle continues. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Izuru Kira # Mila Rose # Apacci # Sung-Sun # Tia Harribel # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Starrk # Shunsui Kyōraku # Barragan Luisenbarn # Ulquiorra Cifer # Ichigo Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 226: Fierce Fighting Concludes? Towards a New Battle! 340. The Antagonizer Renji and Chad fight all the Hollows while Rukia begins her battle with Rudobōn. Meanwhile, up in the pillar, Ichigo and Ulquiorra continue to battle. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Renji Abarai # Yasutora Sado # Rukia Kuchiki # Rudobōn # Ulquiorra Cifer # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 226: Fierce Fighting Concludes? Towards a New Battle! * Episode 267: Connected Hearts! The Left Fist Prepared for Death! References Navigation Category:Volumes